nostalefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Pete O'Peng
The Captain Pete O'Peng raid, or simply the Pirate raid is one of the two raids, available during the summer event on Nostale. This raid requires that you defeat Captain Pete O'Peng and after completing the raid you wll receive a raidbox. Things that can be obtained from the raidbox include; Leona Partner, Pirate Bushtail Pet and, if you're lucky, the Pirate Specialist Card. The Raid Seal The Pirate Seal can be obtaned from drops after defeating mobs of a level close to the player's level and disappears at the end of the event. It can also be obtained from Gambling for the Pirate SP from the NPC Captain Jack Panon on the Pirate Ship map or as a reward for completing the daily event task from the same NPC. Captain Jack Panon will also give you 5 seals along with the temporary Pirate SP. All participants of the Pirate Raid require a Raid Seal and not just the leader. The participants require level 20 to be able to use the seal. The Raid The Raid leader creates a team of a minimum of 10 and a maximum of 15 participants. The Raid begins when the leader steps onto the portal at the Pirate Ship map in Port Alveus. Any team member not on the map when the leader steps on the portal will not enter the raid. The team will then enter a room with a closed portal at the other end of the room and a lever in the middle. Pulling the lever will open the portal and entering the portal will take the entire team to the boss map. This is where the team will fight Captain Pete O'Peng and his crew – the Pirate Kangpens and the Pirate Jackpens. At certain points of his health bar, Captain Pete O'Peng will teleport to the Forecastle Deck Mast. During this time you will not be able to attack him for some time until he goes back on the ship, but you will be able to fight the Kangpen and Jackpen mobs. The Captain will also unleash the sea dragons on you during this time. This happens 5 times during each Raid. Tips and Special Features * The recommended SP for this Raid is the Pirate SP. You can get a temporary one from the NPC Captain Jack Panon on the Pirate Ship map. Combat level 20 is required to obtain the temporary SP, but there is no Job level requirement. ** For the permanent SP, Job Level 10 is required to equip it. * This Raid is % based so a level 20 character will make the same amount of damage as a level 99 character, but will take less damage if it has less HP. So the lower the amount of HP you have, the better as it would be easier to heal if you have less HP. * Using skills on the boss is futile. They will still do the same amount of damage as normal attacks. Only use AOE skills on the Kangpens and the Jackpens, they still do the same amount of damage, but you will at least be hitting more than 1 monster at a time. * Captain Pete O'Peng has a tendancy to move around during the raid, so ranged pets and partners are preferred. * One hit from the sea dragons reduces your health by 50% of your total health. If your health is lower than your 50% they will kill you instantly. ** Use the “Hide in Rum Barrel” skill to avoid being hit by the dragons or use a mount to dodge them. * Lime Juices, which drop from mobs the same way the raid seal drops during the event, cure Fatal Bleeding and Plague. Use them when you, your pet or your partner have either of these debuffs. ** They do not, however, cure Poison. If you have Poison stop attacking until the debuff disappears. ** Watermelons also drop from mobs, but they do not cure debuffs. You can use these in the place of potions as they cure more HP and MP as Large Recovery Potions do. * Die 3 times within the same Raid and you get instantly kicked.